the perfect day
by lisa-chan17
Summary: Finland and Sweden got a lot of planning to do if they want there perfect day to happen! disclaimer: i do not own this couples or hetalia. note: warning there if yaio, foul language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

2 am and the stars were out. "oh they look so pretty!" said Finland "hm." Sweden replied. Finland runs up the hill and sets there lovely picnic. "Sweden would you like to eat now or later?" Finland ask hoping Sweden would say now. "mmm lat'r." Sweden replied. "um...ok" Finland said but is not sure how to set the mood for there date. Sweden looks up at the sky then looks down at Finland. "F'nl'nd" Sweden said determent to say more."yes what is it?" Finland asked while also looking up at the sky immuring the stars beauty. Sweden tried finding the words and tried spitting them out "'M h'ngry n'w."

"Ok I'll get you a sandwich now." Finland pulls out a sandwich from the basket and hands it to Sweden. "Th'nk ya F'nl'nd." Sweden said with a rare smile. Finland blushes then looks way and says "your welcome." After and few minutes had pass they started to drink some wine. "F'nl'nd, cl'se ya ey's." Sweden said while moving closer to Finland. Finland dose as his told and closes his eyes. Sweden leans forward and kisses Finland passionately. Finland kisses back opening his mouth and pulling Sweden closer. Sweden pins Finland down to the ground and starts to grind on him. Finland breaks the kisses and pushes Sweden off. "not here. what if someone sees us." Finland said while looking around to see if anyone saw that them.  
Sweden cups Finland face then pulls him on his lap having Finland straddling him. "S' wh't l't 'em see" Sweden said with a smirk. Finland's face when red after what he said. "no if we're going to do this then we should go back home." Finland said protesting. Sweden gives in and nods and says "B't bef'r' w' d'" slips a ring on Finland finger. "H'r's s'methin' s' ev'ry'ne c'n kn'w th't ya m' w'fe." Finland was speechless and so happy that tears start to flow down his face. "yes they will"  
said Finland happily and then hugs Sweden tightly. Sweden hugs back then they start cleaning up the picnic. when the picnic was all cleaned up they went back home hoping that they won't be disturbed. Sweden picks Finland up and carry's him bride style and walked in the house but when they came in they walked in on something they couldn't have for seen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Moans filled the kitchen room as Sweden and Finland enter through the back door and find Norway and Denmark having sex on the kitchen table. "D'nt y' guys h've a r'm fer th's? " asked Sweden still stone faced. "Close the door you're letting the cold air in" said Denmark still wait for Norway to cum. "Surely you tow can do it somewhere else that we don't eat on." Finland stated as he covered his eyes. "Yer l'cky S'l'nd's at 'Ngland's house f'r th't fam'ly b'nding th'ng." Sweden said to Finland trying to reassure him. Norway was so embarrassed. He had hoped those two would have been gone a long time. "Denmark pull out now," Norway whispered to Denmark frustrated. "No we were here first those two should leave. There just trying to get their chances on having sex on the table," replied Denmark annoyed. Norway uses his magic to make Denmark pull out the he cleaned himself with magic and left. "You stupid douche bag now Norway left and it's your fault!" Denmark said angrily "N'. 't's ya f'lt f'r n't h'v'ng s'm cl'ss 'nd us'ng ya 'wn r'm," Sweden said smugly. "Shut up swe dumb," replied Denmark childishly.

"R'l mat'r' D'nm'rk," said Sweden while picking up Finland and placing to basket on the counter. "Denmark could you please clean the table. We like to eat on a non-sex table," Finland asked Denmark nicely. "Sure, since you asked so nicely unlike some people we NOW ….. *cuff cuff* Sweden *cuff cuff*," Denmark remarked like the asshole he is. "F'nl'nd, y' d'nt need t' waste yer k'ndness on th' l'kes 'f a Dane," Sweden said to Finland. "Oh, fuck you!" shouted Denmark. "N' th'nks. Th't's wh't ah h'v' mah w'f' f'r 'nd why ya h'v' mah 'x-w'f'.," Sweden said smugly and leaves with Finland. Denmark flips Sweden off be hide his back and began cleaning the table.

Sweden opens their bedroom door with his left foot and lays Finland down on the bed. Finland blushing not giving Sweden any eye contact. Sweden whispers in Finland ear lovingly "Ah l'v' ya. N'w 'nd f'r'v'r 'v'n 'n d'th." Finland clings to him and starts to cry letting Sweden know that he feels the same. "No matter how scary you are you will always be..." Finland gets cut off by a deep kiss. Sweden start grinds on him and kisses his neck. Finland stops him. "Wait, let's wait until Norway and Denmark leave the house so we can...well...have the house to are self's," Finland asked embarrassingly. "Hm, 'k," replied Sweden. They hear Sweden's text message ring go off. "You really like your Eurovision song don't u?" laughed Finland. "Hm," Sweden replied as he looks to see who texted him. It was a text from Denmark saying "Come outside and fight me in the back!"

NOTE: I'm sorry this so late! My laptop wasn't working right! My new year goal is to try to get my fanfic's in faster! Thank you for waiting me and my stupid laptop thank you!


End file.
